The Punisher
The Punisher is a character from Marvel Comics. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * The Punisher vs The Antagonist * Batman vs Punisher * Punisher vs Big Daddy (Kick-Ass) (Completed) * The Punisher VS Chris Redfield * The Crow vs The Punisher (Completed) * Deathstroke vs Punisher * Guts vs Punisher * The Punisher vs. Judge Dredd (Completed) * The Punisher vs. Marv (Sin City) (Completed by InkSpider) * The Punisher vs Nostalgia Critic * Punisher vs. Red Hood (Completed) * Revy vs. The Punisher * Snake Eyes vs. The Punisher (Abandoned) * Punisher VS Wild Dog * John Wick VS The Punisher Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Brock Samson * Deadshot (DC) * Deathstroke (DC) * Kiritsugu Emiya (Fate/zero) History Born in Queens, New York, Frank Castle serving four years in the Vietnam War, Castle's life was changed forever after his family was gunned down by mobsters. He dedicated his life to using his skills as a Marine to wage war against the criminal underworld. Death Battle Info Background *Real Name: Frank "Castle" Castiglione *Height: 6'1" *Weight: 91 kg / 200 lbs *Former US Marine Captain *4 year Vietnam Veteran *Age:45 (during his peak in popularity during the 1990s) *Is of Italian-American descent. Weapons *Ka-bar & Gerber Mark 2 knives *Basically any real-life gun you can think of (Kid-friendly versions of Punisher use laser or plasma guns but are functionally the same). **Assault rifles **Grenade launchers **Shotguns **Pistols **Mini-Gun and Machine Guns **Sniper rifles **Uzis **RPG ***Sometimes carries special ammunition ****Non-lethal "mercy" ****Armor-piercing ****Adamantium-tipped *Various torture and execution methods. *Heavy bulletproof chest plate. Fighting Styles *Nash Ryu Jujitsu *Ninjutsu *Shorin-Ryu Karate *Hwarang-Do *Chin Na *On par with superhuman martial artists in terms of skills including Spider-Man, Kraven the Hunter, Kingpin, Daredevil, and Captain America. Abilities * Martial artist * High Pain Tolerance * Peak Human Conditioning * Peak Human Strength * Excellent reflexes * Marksmanship Feats *Regularly defeats hordes of other human gunmen all by himself. **This includes fighting hordes of Viet Cong during the Vietnam War. https://youtu.be/k0Nq8cJTvdQ?t=16m46s **Included a gang of 42 in one sitting *Thrown off 8 attackers at once *Consistently shown to be able to lift individuals with one hand *Decapitated a man with a cleaver *Blocked Captain America's shield. *Killed Vulture (Jimmy Natale) and The Russian. *Survived an encounter with Electro. *Tranquilized Daredevil. *Killed the Kingpin in PunisherMax (Non-canon). *Fought evenly with Moon Knight before the fight was interrupted. *Is so dangerous not even S.H.I.E.L.D can't find him or protect an important guy from him. *Stole a bomb from the military. *Tanked a blast from a very old Iron Man Armor. *Held his own against Spider-Man, Daredevil, Wolverine, Captain America and much more. *Beat several superhumans including The Russian (Superhuman immune to bullets and knives). *Resisted Ghost Rider's Penance Stare by in his own words, "regretting nothing". *Tracks down Captain America's Rebel HQ. *Survived multiple encounters with Wolverine **Ran over Wolverine with a steamroller. [1] *Captures Spider-Man. *Easily defeated Deadpool. *Fell off a building top onto his back, got back up *Lost a rib to a shotgun, kept fighting *Got back up after rifle butt hit his head and broke the rifle stock *Caught piece of glass in hands and broke it *Removed knife after being stabbed *Walked off a car crash despite broken bones *Intentionally took shrapnel from a claymore mine to use it as a weapon later *Hit by two tasers, yet still managed to draw and fire both guns *Saved Deadpool and Spider-Man from the Wrecking Crew *Systematically took down Wolverine (hit with RPG), Spidey (lured him into mine trap), and Daredevil Flaws *Is still 100% human with no actual superpowers. *While his chest is normally armored; his limbs and face rarely are so. *Mentally unstable, sadistic, violent, temperamental and a psychopath. His vengeful nature made him infamous for his brutal methods of torture and mutilation. *Killed by Daken and the Ultimate universe Punisher. *Died from gunshot wounds against the Black Dawn (Though he devastated the group). *Was almost killed by Kingpin twice (http://readcomiconline.to/Comic/The-Punisher-1987/Issue-18-Face-Off?id=2298, http://readcomiconline.to/Comic/The-Spectacular-Spider-Man-1976/Issue-82?id=19199). *Once taken down by being repeatedly tasered and beaten by a special unit Gallery The Punisher.png Punisher.jpg Marvel Comics - Punisher walking on the fields.png|Punisher walking on the fields Marvel Comics - The Punisher as he appears in the 1989 film.png|The Punisher as he appears in the 1989 film Marvel Comics - The Punisher as he appears in the 2004 film.png|The Punisher as he appears in the 2004 film Marvel Comics - The Punisher from the 1970s era to 2010s era..png|The Punisher from the 1970s era to 2010s era 5EE.jpg|Welcome to the internet, the place where men are men, women are men, and little girls are FBI agents or the punisher. Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Dual Wielders Category:Gun Wielders Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Marvel Characters Category:Military Combatants Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Anti-Villains Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Fallen Heroes